Replaced and revenge
by spicegirl19
Summary: Lisanna's back and told natsu that she should join team natsu and kicked lucy. But when natsu kicked out lucy out of the team, she was gonna train for 2 years but when she stayed at the forest, she met dracula and trained her with the other monsters and dragons. She came back with new powers and personality. Rated T. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Replaced and Revenge

Chapter 1 : Betrayed

( Lucy's POV )

It's been 7 months since lisanna came back and I always go solo mission and three weeks ago, team natsu replaced me with lisanna.

_Flashback_

I was walking towards the guild, natsu appeared in front of me. " Hey lucy, can we replace you with lisanna ? I mean you can go solo to pay your rent." He said. I was shocked and I never talk. I become lifeless and emotionless. I walk towards the master's office.

( inside the master's office )

I took a deep breath and opened the door. " master, can we talk ?" I asked. " yes. What is it my child ?" he said. " I'd like to quit the guild. I never spend time with my team cause they always hang with lisanna." Tears flowed down to my cheeks even master. " be careful out there my child." I held out my hand and he erased my guildmark. "thank you master. I'll be back for 2 years."

_Flashback ended_

After I quit fairy tail, I headed to the forest. I stayed here for the night. And I heard the bush was rustling. I was about to took a key but he stopped me. He was a man who was wearing a long black silky cloak who looks like he's a real vampire. " who are you ?" I asked him. " my name is Dracula, a vampire and I wanted a mage to come here so I can train him/her to become a powerful mage. " I'm lucy heartphilia, former member of fairy tail and a celestial spirit mage." I introduced. " do you want to become a powerful mage ?" he said. " yes. I wanna take revenge on team natsu." I said with my strongest voice. " you'll come to the monster world and tomorrow is your first training. And me and the others will train you for 2 years." He explained. Dracula opened a violet-black portal to the monster world.

( MEANWHILE AT FAIRY TAIL ) normal POV

Team natsu came back from a mission. Erza was glaring at lisanna, gray was staying away from erza, natsu is annoyed by lisanna hanging on his arm. When they got back, everyone was glaring at natsu. Levy, wendy and Carla was crying. Master was fierce at team natsu. Mira was crying on the floor. " what's wrong everyone ? is there someone who hurt fairy tail ?" erza asked. " no. It's lucy, she never came back this morning and three weeks ago, the day you kicked her out, she never came back!" master said. Team natsu was shocked except for lisanna. " master, what's the meaning that lucy never came back ?" gray asked. " she quited three weeks ago. She will come back after 2 years." Master said. Erza grabbed natsu's muffler and said, " how could you natsu! She was the one who always go on a mission with you, she gave levy new novels and she was the one who goes fishing with you and happy. And you kicked her out of the team. If she came back she will never talk or look at us for a minute!" erza said. Tears was flooding the whole guild. Lisanna was clapping and said, " wonderful, she never belonged to this guild. She's just a worthless trash, a stupid blond girl who always summons spirits and she is weakling." Everyone was shocked until lisanna was kicked in the back. She fell down and an exceed was fierce that the kind girl that 'died' two years ago turned into an evil girl. "my name is lulu, I'm lucy heartphilia's exceed." The exceed said. Lulu was a lavender exceed wearing a gothic Lolita with black ribbon at the end of her tail. Her eyes are different, her right eye was blue and her left eye was green. She had stitches on her paws, right leg and tail. Everyone was shocked that lucy had an exceed, a fierce one. " what bring's you here, lulu?" master said. " I have here the letter that my lu-chan sent here to let you know that she will come back but she have to ignore everyone on this guild that once called her nakama." Lulu said. She gave the letter to makarov and he read it. It says :

Dear fairy tail,

You all ignored me for 7 months and kicked me out of the team but if I come back, don't ever come near me cause I'm a little fierce like lulu, but when I come back I challenge team natsu to pass the S class quest. Plus if you met lulu, she knows my location but I know she'll never gonna tell you. Master, when I come back, I'll take the S class exam. Please be proud of me when I'm gone

From lucy heartphilia

( Lulu's POV )

This people should respect lu chan's feelings for a family, I think I should leave to see how she's doing. Before I can take off, the dense idiot roaed at me, " where is lucy staying?". I completely ignored him and completely took off.

Me: this is my second fanfiction, please enjoy ~ nya ~


	2. Timeskip

Chapter 2: Timeskip

( Lucy's POV )

It's been two years since I was trained by Dracula, Frankenstein, werewolf, etc. Then after that, I went to the dragon world to become a dragon slayer. I met metallicana, grandeeney, igneel, acnologia, motherglare, zirconis, and the other dragons. I have two exceeds, the lavender is lulu, a fierce exceed who love torturing people who hurts me and her sister. Lulu loves weapons and loves to watch people suffer. The other one is lilica, an ocean blue exceed whose opposite of her sister. She had blue eyes and she's wearing a seaweed green dress with drawings of sea creatures.

( At the forest ) ( still lucy's POV )

" I'm gonna miss all of you." I said to my trainers and they replied back, " we'll never forget about you, lucy. Just remember, you are the strongest for all of us." Dracula and igneel said. They took a step back and the three of us flicked our bells, the wind was blowing and two large black wings and a tail just grew at my back. And we said our last farewell to the dragons and the monsters. We just flew off.

( Fairy tail ) ( natsu's POV )

It's been 2 years since _she_ left. Nothing changed except for lisanna. Until I heard footseps, then I smelled forest mixed with strawberry and vanilla. I got up and rushed to that familiar scent. And I bumped to a blond girl._ Wait blond, she's…_ I thought, then I saw her, she's lucy. She looked at me and I tackled her. " LUCY! I'm glad that your back! Let's go to the guild and surprised everybody." I drag her to the guild. " wait here and I'll be right back." I smashed down the doors and yell, " oi, I found someone by lucy's apartment. Come on in." she came in, then everyone was shocked. They saw their old friend, lucy. Then I heard sobbing, we found two exceeds, one was lavender and one was ocean blue. The lavender was comforting the ocean blue exceed who was crying. " WAHHHHHHHHHH! Where's lu chan?" the crying exceed said. Then the lavender looked at us then we take cover.

( Lucy's POV )

I think lulu scared them, lilica tackled me because she thinks she being abandoned. " serves you right." Lulu roared at the covered members. Then me and lilica sweatdropped, " lulu, did you scared them?" I said to her and she responded, " I wanted to, for ignoring you for 7 months for certain take over mage." Then master walked to us and tackled me. " WAHHHHH! My child has come back, and you have two exceeds." He said. " this is lulu and her sister, lilica." I introduced my exceeds. " LET'S PARTY!" cana shouted. We partied for 10 hours and mira stamped me, lulu and lilica. Lulu's stamp is at her cheek, colored violet, lilica's stamp is at her forehead, colored blue, and mine's is at my left arm, colored black. We think we'll become a family again.


End file.
